12 Hearts
by Sesshochan1
Summary: A story about the Inuyasha cast working together and Sesshomaru's the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The sky darkened and black clouds rolled in. Sesshomaru looked up towards the sky. Dammit, it's going to rain.. He thought I hate the rain.It was raining that day too... He forced himself not to think about it. Ever since it happened, he made a promise to himself... I never even bring it to mind, then maybe I'll forget... Little needles of water began to fall against his White-Blue hair. "Jaken, faster!!" He yelled to the imp. Jaken jumped to his feet and match the tall Youkai's gait. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we going to be sleeping outside tonight again..?" No answer... "L-lord, Sess-" "Quiet, Jaken!" The continued along the field. It was plain and boring, just grass with a little dirt road. There were yells in the distance. Sesshomaru yellow eyes scanned the horizon line. It didn't look as any mortals were coming, so he remained in a passive state. After twenty minutes, Sesshomaru and Jaken were soaked head to toe and it felt as if the sun had gone down. He scaled a hill and looked down. A quaint little village stood at the bottom. The windows glowed with yellow light as the rain played on the roof. It might be warm in there...I wonder what its like... Sesshomaru thought. "Is the Lady Rin down there, can you smell her, lord?" Jaken inquired. Sesshomaru whiffed the air, and all he got was rain, mud, and the stench of human. Poor little Rin had been lost while he had been desecrating four armies. "What do you think, should I destroy it?" Sesshomaru asked. Without waiting to hear what Jaken's opinion was, he casually strolled down the path towards the homesteads. As he was making his way down, a little boy ran in front of. He was extremely dirty and holding a ball, just a filthy as himself. He must have been seven or eight from the looks of him. He turned to face the towering Youkai. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at him, not even bother to move his head. The child dropped his ball and stared up at Sesshomaru. uh... what sickening innocence. Sesshomaru observed. "You...bad?" The boy said, quietly. Sesshomaru enjoyed scaring human children, so he bent down and moved his head down to the Childs level, grinning in a shallow sort of way. "Would you like to find out?" Sesshomaru almost laughed. He made his eyes glow red and widen. The boy bolted away screaming, Sesshomaru stood up. This time he smiled broadly and revealed his poison talons. They shone, despite the dark atmosphere. Sesshomaru flew up to the first building, and using his claws, ripped it apart, as easy at tearing wet paper. The people inside yelled and ran away like ants. And so he continued, using whip, claws, and sword, and eventually the entire village was gone. He hadn't killed anyone, just scared them off. No one noticed this, but Sesshomaru never killed humans unless they spoke to him in a rude manner. He strolled to the last standing house and went inside. It was warm, and a small fire was going. He grabbed his long hair, and squeezed all the water out he could onto some mortal's blankets. Jaken attempted to make his way in but Sesshomaru spied him. "Out Jaken, there's plenty of other places to stay!" Sesshomaru snapped at the intruder. Stupid Jaken, whatever chance he got, he knew Jaken would try something... He appeared loyal, but in truth Sesshomaru knew Jaken hated him since the day he was born. Sesshomaru unclasped his cold armor and threw it to the floor, then removed his Kimono, belt and pants, and set them aside to dry. He found a large blanket to cover up with until his garments were completely rid of wetness. Sesshomaru leaned against the rickety wall and listened to the wind. He closed his eyes and drifted into and uneasy sleep. When he awoke the fire had spent itself. He went over to his clothing and felt them. Relatively dry, good enough to wear. He pulled them on, but left the armor lying on the floor. He sat upon a small wooden bench leaning on the side of the house. "Jaken!" He called "get ready!". He stood up and looked outside. The rain had lessened, but it still lingered on. Sesshomaru started walking without making sure Jaken was coming. Just then he stopped. What is that scent? Smells like..Youkai....but then.. He stopped and smelled the air again. Something was coming. It smelled a little like Youkai, but also dragon, some..Tanuki? Kitsune?? He couldn't put his finger on it, but it smelled powerful. He tensed for battle, standing rigid. The smell grew closer, and closer. AGGH, it stinks... Sesshomaru could barley stand the overpowering stench. His face wrinkled, and he stopped breathing through his nose. Then a dark figure rose up. He saw a purplish white hair, stuck up in a Chinese headdress. This was a woman? She wore beautiful clothes, made from Chinese silks with dizzying patterns and held a wonderfully crafted pink and blue umbrella with flowers painted on it. She saw Sesshomaru and stopped. She looks so gentle, he thought, could that stink be coming from her? She looked up at him and made a small noise. Sesshomaru would not let his guard, no matter how she looked. "Hello" she said "how are you?" She said sweetly. Sesshomaru backed up. Sesshomaru was powerful. VERY powerful, but he knew there were some foes even HE couldn't stand up to. "What's the matter?" She said, almost sounding hurt. She looked down. The smell amplified. She turned back up and her face had completely altered. She dove at Sesshomaru, but he was too fast. She revealed that she had knives on her hands and razor sharp talons. Sesshomaru continued to dodge her lightning fast attacks then flew over to her head and tried to get a attack on her back. He sliced into her flesh, ripping the clothing on her back and released the poisonous vapors from his fingernails. She cried out at first that stood up and laughed. Sesshomaru looked at his hand. The blood was eating away at his flesh!! He wiped it of quickly and look back at his foe. She had completely healed and was coming straight at him! He dodged again, but she struck a bit of his leg. The big white pants now had a rip, stained with blood. Sesshomaru growled and looked back. She stood, passive. He used the giant fur on his shoulder (mainly used as a bed or something to keep warm in, but also a useful weapon..) and swung it around her body, binding her. He flashed up to her and slapped her face with his Light-Whip. The top part of her head almost fell off, but quickly mended itself back in its rightful place and she remained unmarred. [/i]How can someone be this powerful?? Sesshomaru thought it was time to take drastic measures. He released her from the fur grip and jumped far back. He began the transformation, into his dog form. His eyes became rubies and shone. His hair was blowen up by a wind spiral, gathering around him. He prepared for the change when nails slammed into his chest and withdrew. He became normal, but his eyes were still wide. He looked down. An ugly scarlet gash had appeared across his chest. Vision blurred, he fell to his knees... Jaken.. . where's Jaken.. What if. Who.... He blacked out.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Yay, chapter two!! I bet you're excited!! (I hope you are 0_0) please, please, please review, I will read, I'll take suggestions! Enjoy, happy Inu fans!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blurry, everything was blurry. Sesshomaru had barley got his eyes open and it was still blurry. His mind felt as if it had been laden with soapy bubbles, foggy like. He sat up and put his hands over his face and rubbed his sore head. He peeked out from his thin fingers and immediately froze. He removed his hands and stood up. Where am I!? He stared around a strange new environment. He was in a chamber with no visible floor, walls, ceiling, or end... There was a strange type of blue and black mist everywhere, but the again, it looked a bit like water as well. Sesshomaru looked around for anything besides this hazy blue infinity. Behind him was a strange collection of something a far way away. Sesshomaru turned himself and strolled towards the-whatever-it-was as casually as he could, trying not to show how worried he was. He hated to let people or anything at all for that matter how he was feeling. In truth was very sad alot of the time but he covered that up with appearing cross most of the while. What Sesshomaru noticed is every step he would take towards the thing; it would "take a step back" as well. Well, there's an easy solution to this, I'll use my super speed, that was the first demon power I unlocked! Sesshomaru advanced closer to the arrangement, or so he thought. Still farther away than ever! "Grrr!!!! What is the matter with place!" he yelled to invisible listeners behind him "Can't I just get there!?" Sesshomaru took at step while still looking behind him and tripped over something and hit his chin hard on stone. He rose to his knees and checked around to see if anyone had witnessed this ungraceful mishap. Then he looked in front of him to receive the long awaited arrival to the mysterious objects. He regained he full height and inspected them more closely. It was a circular arrangement of many stones. There were 10 slabs of rock with some different inscriptions on each one. In the center of the circle of slabs were 10 columns directly in front of each of the slabs. Each had a different colored gem in it. He noticed that each of the stone slabs was faintly tinted with the same color as the gem in the column in front of them and had a hole in which a gem of similar size could be fitted. He looked at the white slab closely. It was completely covered with strange writing. In one area were some spaces that looked like feet would fit there. Over near the top was a picture of something. Sesshomaru brought his face near the picture and tried to make out what the tiny picture was. It looked like a man with long hair an expensive Kimono and armor holding something fluffy. That's me!!! Sesshomaru realized what in the world? He looked made his way to check the others. There he found red, green, purple, black, magenta, pink, orange, yellow and brown stones. Each of the slabs had a picture of someone on it, and there were a few he recognized. On this red slab, was a depiction of his hated brother, Inu- Yasha. He almost growled with anger. He also spied drawings that resembled Rin and Jaken. What was this bizarre place? He was so intrigued with the stones that he didn't notice the old man behind him and when there man put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Answer me!!" Sesshomaru demanded with claws poised, ready to strike. "Whoa, now sonny, I'll tell you everything you want to know, just put those down!" Sesshomaru put down his talons "Alright, just to set things straight, my name is Jirosai and you are here because I want, no need you to save my world!" Sesshomaru began to walk away at this proposition. "Come back here!! Ungrateful young'un!" Jirosai ran as fast as he could towards the uninterested demon. "Just for information, I am 170 years old, hardly young at all, begone foul ulcer!" Sesshomaru said coolly. "Heheheh, I already knew that, I know everything about you... Sesshomaru.." Sesshomaru stopped at this and turned around. "How did you know my name?" Sesshomaru advanced on the tiny man. "Hehe, I know EVERYthing, I have the all seeing eye, I am in-" Sesshomaru picked up the little old goat and threw him as far as he could. "Hey, get yourself back here!!" Jirosai began to hop after Sesshomaru "Besides there's no way to get without my abilities!" With this he began laughing idiotically and cruelly at the same time. Sesshomaru saw no way out, and sadly had to give in to the moronic old fool. He turned and pounded toward the horrible man. "Haha, finally shaped up, huh? OK here's the deal. In my world, there are two terrible forces attacking us and turning our world into an evil army, so they can attack yours. One is a male Youkai dressed in black who can turn people into demons, and the other a female fallen angel, said so be of unspeakable beauty, but terrible strength. One has already crossed over..." Sesshomaru remembered the terrible smelling woman who defeated him ever so easily. "I, the former ruler of my world, have only thought of one way to salvage life in both our worlds. There is an area in my world that contains rugged paths and holds many trials. In that place there are stones that will give the possessor extraordinary elemental powers if you return to this place. I have picked out the strongest people in your world, if you have a problem with one of them, too bad, you are just going to have to deal with it and set aside your differences, or you'll all die. I have chosen these people: Inu- Yasha, with the red stone of Fire, Kagome with the green stone of Flora, Miroku with the purple stone of Mind, Sango with the pink stone of Holy, Yourself, with the white stone of Ice, Jaken with the brown stone of Earth, Rin with the yellow stone of Light, Kagura with the magenta stone of Heal, Kouga with the orange stone of Lightning, and finally Naraku with the black stone of evil. Each of the stones possesses their own powers, some defensive, some offensive. You will wait here until everyone else arrives, thank you. Sesshomaru sat there and thought what a wonderful mess he had got in to. He'd have to be helping humans... and even worse, helping Inu- Yasha... 


End file.
